


The Witch's Curse

by darkone



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Tampa Bay Lightning, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: “Um, I got lost and the road flooded and I can’t leave.”“I see.”The man stands to the side and holds his arm out. Tony nods and thanks him.“Just try not to drip on the floor too much.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts), [Sugarchev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarchev/gifts), [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [gatorospreybethethunder (lnburoker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnburoker/gifts).

> lecavayay said I could choose to gift this to whoever but I couldn't just choose one! So to all who wanted Tony, enjoy! ♥

Tony flips through station after station. What’s the point in paying for a music subscription if there’s never any music playing? He really should cancel it when he gets the chance. 

“I hate holiday weekends,” he mutters, gripping his steering wheel tightly. 

He’s not sure why he agreed to visit his friends this weekend of all weekends but he is currently regretting this decision. Tony groans when the traffic slows to a snail’s pace. He fishes his phone out of the cup holder and pulls up his GPS to find a faster route. 

_“Currently on the fastest route. Arrival time-”_

“Bullshit,” Tony swipes the app away and throws his phone onto the passenger seat. 

Tony sits a little taller in his seat, barely making out the green exit sign up ahead but he’s taking it. Anything is faster than this. When he reaches the exit he practically speeds down the ramp and onto the small road. 

A little detour never hurt.

Tony follows the road, it’s only one lane both ways but overall it seems deserted. He keeps driving, on the lookout for the main road so he can get back on course. The skies above Tony grow darker as he drives and he still hasn’t seen anything noteworthy, not even a gas station. He sees another smaller road up ahead and turns onto it, the road is clearly not kept up as it’s bumpy and he can hear his car bottoming out every few feet.

“I should’ve just stayed on the stupid interstate.”

Tony intends to turn around; but, the road is very narrow and surrounded by trees and swamp. He keeps pushing forward hoping for a clearing so he can head back the way he came. Those prospects look just as grim as the sky above him though. 

A few raindrops hit his windshield and then the skies let loose. 

“Great. Just fucking great.”

Tony sighs but keeps driving. The rain is so heavy he’s having trouble seeing where he’s going.

“What the hell is that?” Tony squints through the sheets of rain pounding his windshield. It looks like lights in the distance. Is there a house all the way out here? 

Tony pulls up to a large iron gate, it’s open on one side so he continues up the long driveway to lights in the distance. He comes face to face with the biggest mansion he’s ever seen. Despite the lights being on the place doesn’t look to be well kept. The whole front is overgrown and the vines have completely taken over the mansion. 

“There’s no way anyone lives here.”

Tony drives a little closer to the mansion, just looking at some of the features he can make out through the rain. The statues just out front look discolored and cracked, clearly worn away by time and he can even see how green the water is in the fountain. 

“It’s a cool place though, I’d love something like this to fix up.”

He shakes his head at his musings, that’s a pipe dream if anything. 

He manages to find a space up ahead where he can turn around and starts to leave but he doesn’t get very far when he sees the road he came down is completely flooded. The surrounding swamp wasted no time in taking advantage of the rain. 

“Guess I’m sleeping in my car tonight,” Tony grumbles but thinks better of it. 

He should at least see if anyone lives at the mansion. He shouldn’t risk staying in his car since he doesn’t know if the road will flood even more and he doesn’t want to float into the nearby swamp and become alligator food. He doesn’t think he would taste very good. 

Tony puts his car in reverse and parks right by the front door of the mansion. He bolts from his car, getting absolutely drenched in the short distance he has to run to get under the large awning. 

He pushes his wet curls out of his face and looks towards the window, the soft light from inside glows through the curtain. 

If someone lives here he’ll eat his shoe. He rolls his eyes at the thought before knocking on the door. 

Tony waits and a good two minutes pass.

He turns and faces the storm behind him, wondering what he’s going to do when the sound of the door opening startles him. 

Tony slowly turns around, his eyes widening when he sees a man dressed like a butler standing in the doorway. 

“How can I help you?” 

He stands prim and proper and Tony feels (and probably looks) like a drowned rat. 

“Um, I got lost and the road flooded and I can’t leave.”

“I see.” 

The man stands to the side and holds his arm out. Tony nods and thanks him.

“Just try not to drip on the floor too much.”

“I..um, yes. Sorry,” Tony wrings out his shirt some before stepping inside. He can’t stifle the gasp that leaves him when he finally gets a good look at the foyer. It is the absolute definition of grand. Everything drips of gold and shines with an almost blinding light. 

Tony doesn’t get to stare long before the butler tells him to follow. He trails behind him through numerous hallways without a word but he needs to say something because he’s getting tired of listening to nothing but the sound of his shoes squeaking on the marble floors.

“So..what’s your name?” 

“You may call me Alex.”

“I’m Tony.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

“Likewise! This place is amazing, by the way,” Tony takes in his surroundings, everything inside the mansion looks original. “How in the world do you manage to maintain this stuff? It has to be a few hundred years old!”

“With great care, of course.”

“Who owns this mansion?” 

“This is the Sergachev Estate,” Alex stops in front of a painting. “Mikhail Sergachev owns the estate.”

He gestures to the young man in the family portrait. Tony’s cheeks flush when he sees the man in the painting, he definitely fits Tony’s type. Thick dark hair with equally dark eyes and the most confident smile. 

“He…” Tony swallows hard, “he looks to be my age.” 

Alex smirks at him and starts walking again. Tony spares a parting glance at the painting before hurrying after Alex. 

“You may have this room,” Alex stops in front of a massive door. “You’re more than welcome to stay until the storm passes.”

“Wow.” 

The bedroom is just as grand as the rest of the mansion. 

Of course. 

Tony needs to quit being flabbergasted about everything here but he can’t help it.

“I hope you find this room to your comfort. Please, relax for a while but dinner will be served in a few hours.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, of course. What kind of hosts would we be without feeding our guest?” 

Tony can hear the snark in Alex’s voice but chooses to ignore it. He just wonders who will be joining him for dinner. Tony didn’t see one other person on their way to the room. It’s not completely out of the question but he figured they would’ve run into at least someone. 

The mansion feels empty though, he felt that the moment he came inside. There’s something else too... underlying loneliness or maybe even sadness but he’s not sure why. 

Tony turns to ask Alex a question but he finds no one behind him. How the hell did Alex leave without making any noise?

Creepy. 

He shakes his head, annoyed by his wet curls falling onto his face. 

“Guess I should get cleaned up.” 

He busies himself with a bath. He’s pretty excited about using a claw-foot tub, it makes Tony feel elegant and pampered like he’s staying at a five-star hotel. 

“Could totally use a tv in here though,” Tony sinks into the bubbles. 

When he emerges from the bath, he finds a set of clothes lying on the bed. Definitely not his clothes though. His clothes are in a suitcase in the trunk of his car.

Alex must have come in again when Tony was taking a bath and left these for him.

Tony examines the pieces, a simple button-down white shirt, and some navy blue pants, they look well made and they fit with the style of the mansion.

The fabric is so soft against Tony’s skin. It’s probably the most comfortable thing he’s ever worn and it smells like carnations and mahogany, it’s a soft scent but it soothes Tony. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, a little surprised by how well the clothes fit him like they were practically made for him. 

“I should ask if I can keep these pants, they make my ass look great,” Tony ogles himself but jumps when there’s a knock at his door. 

“Tony, dinner will be ready shortly.”

“I’ll be right there!” Tony calls out. “Where the hell are my shoes?”

Tony searches for them, making a face when he finds them. They’re absolutely covered in mud. Well, that won’t do, he can’t wear these. He sighs and goes to open the door for Alex.

“Ah, I see you’ve found the clothes I left for you.”

“Yes, thank you. I appreciate that but...my um, shoes are a mess though.”

“Not a problem, I fetched you some shoes to wear for the time being,” Alex pulls a pair of simple black dress shoes from behind his back. 

“Oh, these are great, thanks!”

“You’re welcome,” Alex strides into the room and picks up Tony’s wet clothes and shoes, placing them in a small sack. “I’ll have your clothes cleaned up for you tomorrow.”

“I can do my own laundry, it’s fine, you don’t have to do this!” 

“Nonsense, you are our guest. Now, follow me to the grand dining hall, please.” 

Tony follows Alex through the maze of hallways again, he’s going to ask for an escort back to his room because he’s never going to remember this. 

Alex stops in front of two large doors and pushes them open revealing another equally massive room bathed in warm golden light much like the foyer. A long table stands in the middle of the room with places set for two at either end of the table. 

Tony frowns, it’s already awkward enough having dinner with a stranger but it’s even more so when he’ll be sitting clear on the other side of the table. Are they supposed to yell at each other to have a conversation? Is he supposed to eat in silence? That’s even worse!

“You must be our esteemed guest.”

Tony turns to find the man from the painting smiling at him. 

This is Mikhail. Holy shit, he’s even more gorgeous in real life. That painting didn’t do him any justice. 

Tony swallows hard and remembers he shouldn’t gape at him. 

“Yes, I’m Tony, you must be Mikhail?” Tony holds his hand out. “Thank you for letting me stay here in your home.”

“Call me, Misha,” he shakes Tony’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Tony’s pretty sure Misha squeezed his hand before letting go. Or he’s imagining it. 

Probably the latter. 

He lets his eyes linger on Misha for a moment longer, to his well-fitted suit and slicked-back hair. Misha’s elegant and Tony feels underdressed despite these not being his own clothes. 

“Shall we sit?” Misha gestures to the table.

“Um, yeah, it’ll be kind of hard to talk so far away though, don’t you think?”

“Very true, it’s not like anyone else will be joining us,” Misha claps his hands. 

Alex appears and rearranges the placements so Tony’s plate is right next to Misha’s at the head of the table.

“Ah, that’s better!” Misha beams at him. “Come, sit!” 

Tony takes his seat and Alex reappears again with bowls of soup and pours them each a glass of wine. 

“Does he always just comes and goes so silently and quickly?”

“He’s been doing this a long time,” Misha chuckles into his wine glass. “He’ll take care of something for you before you even realize the need.”

“Who else lives here with you? I’ve only seen you and Alex so far.”

“Well, there’s Tyler. He’s the chef and Brayden, the gardener.”

Tony waits for Misha to continue but he just goes about eating his soup. That’s it? Four people in this huge mansion? There had to be more people at some point. 

“This is a lot of space for the four of you…” Tony presses. 

“Oh, of course,” Misha dabs his mouth with his napkin. “This placed used to be bustling. My whole family lived here at one point and the other workers but they’re no longer around.”

That doesn’t explain where they went but Tony figures that’s as much of an answer he’s going to get at the moment. 

Tony doesn’t push the question anymore, instead, they ease into small talk while waiting for their main course. Despite just meeting, Tony finds it easy to talk to Misha. They make each other laugh and when no words are exchanged only quick glances and soft smiles it makes Tony’s heart jump with excitement. Where’s Misha been Tony’s whole life? He’s never been this comfortable with anyone. 

When their main course arrives, Tony staves off a moan on the first bite. The food is divine and he says as much.

“Tyler’s going to be so happy to hear that!” 

He beams at Tony and he could practically melt from Misha’s smile.

“I mean, I’m sure you tell him all the time his food is delicious!”

“I do, but he’s just so happy to cook for someone else besides me. It’s a little lonely here sometimes. We don’t get visitors much.”

“This place is kind of off the beaten path,” Tony butters a roll before continuing, “and the outside is covered in vines...it doesn’t make it look like anyone lives here.” 

Misha sighs.

Tony freezes. Shit, he’s just insulted Misha’s home. Shit, shit, shit. 

“Yes, I wish Brayden could take care of the front but you must take a walk through the gardens in the back once the weather clears. You can see Brayden’s beautiful handiwork!” 

“Oh, for sure, I’ll definitely check it out!” Tony smiles.

Misha returns his smile and shifts his attention back to his food. Tony’s brow furrows a bit when he thinks about Misha’s words. How come Brayden can take care of the back gardens but can’t tend to the front of the mansion? What would prevent Brayden from doing so? 

Despite his curiosity, it’s really none of Tony’s business. 

“When we’re finished with dessert, I’ll give you a tour of the place. Just in case you want to roam around for the evening. Don’t need you getting lost.”

“Yeah, you got a map or something? Pretty sure I couldn’t make it back to my room from here.”

“That’s not a bad idea. There are tons of secret passages and little alcoves to hide inside.” He leans on the table to get closer to Tony and whispers loudly.

“Good places to nap.”

Tony makes a face in agreement, nothing wrong with finding a cozy alcove to nap inside. He wishes all homes had those features, in fact. 

“I expect to be shown these awesome napping spots.”

“My pleasure,” Misha smirks and gets up from his chair. He holds a hand out to Tony. “Shall we?”

Tony takes Misha’s offered hand and he helps Tony from his chair. Tony definitely feels the squeeze this time before Misha lets go. Misha leads Tony around and even shows Tony a few shortcuts. He takes him to the library, the greenhouse, and the den. 

Tony really loves the den, it’s cozy with bookshelves lining the walls and a large overstuffed couch in the middle of the room perfect for lounging. 

“This place is amazing,” Tony runs his fingers over the dark wood of the desk nestled in the corner by a small fireplace. 

“You’re more than welcome to use it. I like coming here to read, it’s smaller than the library.”

“You could probably stay here for hours just reading and relaxing.” 

Tony looks around the den, there are trinkets on almost every surface and they really show Misha’s interests, small statues of cats and vases full of flowers among others.

Tony peers down at a vase full of what looks to be lilies. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Misha’s suddenly next to Tony looking over his shoulder at the flowers. 

Tony’s face flushes.

“Y-yes, they are very beautiful.” Tony stands up stock straight and avoids Misha’s gaze so he doesn’t see the color upon his cheeks. 

“I love flowers, I’ll give you a proper tour of the greenhouse tomorrow in daylight. It’s magnificent!”

“I look forward to it,” Tony still doesn’t chance a look at Misha. He hears Misha rearranging some trinkets on the desk but then falls silent. He jumps when he feels a hand upon his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Misha slides into Tony’s line of sight.

He doesn’t look the least bit sorry. Not with that smile.

“You must be tired, I’ve kept you long enough, I think,” he winks and there’s a little thump inside Tony’s chest.

“It’s alright, I’m enjoying you showing me everything.”

“Well, I can still give you a bit of a tour on the way back to your room then.”

Misha escorts Tony back, regaling any information he can about the mansion, everything from the architecture to the type of material they used for the drapes. It’s not exactly the most riveting information but Tony finds himself mesmerized if only because of Misha’s voice. 

Tony stops when he noticed a painting of a much younger Misha on the wall. 

“Do I catch your eye, hmm?” Misha stands next to his portrait and flashes the same smile. 

Tony can’t help but laugh.

“Definitely the same smile.”

“Thank you,” Misha beams. “It’s a wonder I sat still long enough for the painter. These portraits took so many hours!” 

The paintings could easily be something from two hundred years ago but digital photography wouldn’t go well with the aesthetics of the mansion. Tony is in awe, to say the least, at how much the Sergachevs kept to the style of the time. Nothing in this place is modern and it almost feels like you walk into the past the moment you step inside. 

“I saw the portrait of you and your family near the entrance, it’s wonderful.”

“Ah, yes. I do love that portrait, it’s one of my favorites.” 

Misha smiles and it looks sad for the briefest of moments before he’s pulling Tony towards his room again, chattering on about the statues in the next hall. 

Tony bids Misha a good night when they reach his door and falls face-first onto his bed the moment he’s alone. He’s suddenly exhausted. 

He realizes he probably shouldn’t fall asleep in these clothes. It takes an extreme amount of effort for Tony to lift himself up and slip out of them. He burrows under the covers and sighs at the coolness of the silk sheets against his skin. 

Despite Tony’s exhaustion, his mind continues to race, running over everything that’s happened to him tonight. He’s happy he’s not stuck sleeping in his car on a muddy road, instead enveloped in sheets that probably cost more than his car. 

Tony’s eyelids grow heavier and he drifts off to the thought of Misha’s smile. 

~~~~~~

Tony groans and throws the covers over himself when his face is suddenly bombarded by the sun. 

“What the hell?” 

“Good morning, Tony.”

Tony peeks an eye out, watching Alex opening the drapes to the remaining windows, flooding the room with sunlight.

“How did you even get in here? Pretty sure I locked the door,” Tony mumbles.

“You think I don’t have the keys to everything in the mansion?”

Oh, right. That makes sense. Tony can’t be blamed for stupid questions this early in the morning but he does not appreciate Alex’s snark.

“What time is it?” Tony sits up, squinting to adjust to the light still.

“About eight o’clock,” Alex busies himself with picking up Tony’s clothes he threw on the ground the night before. 

He notices Alex already laid out more clothes for him at the end of the bed. 

“Breakfast will begin in a few hours and Misha requests your presence then.”

“And you thought it best to wake me up now?”

“You’ll find everything you need for your day.” 

Alex completely ignores Tony’s complaint and leaves. 

Tony rubs the sleep away in his eyes then jumps out of bed and peers out the window. The sun shines brightly outside, he figures he can leave after breakfast and salvage what’s left of his weekend with his friends if he drives well over the speed limit.

He’s not going to waste this quiet morning though, he heads the bathroom, surprised to see a hot bath already drawn for him.

“Misha was right, he does take care of things before you realize you need them.” 

Tony chuckles to himself and goes about his morning routine. 

Once freshly bathed and newly clothed (he needs to stop forgetting to ask about the pants), Tony decides to take Misha’s advice last night about the gardens. Tony finally manages to find the gardens after about twenty minutes of wandering, he’s amazed by the sheer enormity of it. There’s flowers and trees everywhere surrounded by fountains...and headstones? It must be the Sergachev family graveyard too. 

Tony glances at a few of them on his walk, all bearing the Sergachev name. He wonders how far back in time Misha’s family lineage goes. 

He stops when he sees someone up ahead tending to a flower bed. That must be Brayden. Tony approaches but Brayden looks so immersed in his work he must not notice Tony behind him.

“Brayden?”

He turns around and grins up at Tony. 

“You must be Tony!” Brayden gets up and holds out his hand but takes it back just as quickly to take off his dirty gardening gloves. “Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise,” Tony shakes Brayden’s reoffered hand.

Tony’s a little taken aback by Brayden’s appearance. He’s just so _young_. He can hardly believe someone as young as Brayden can have a green thumb like this because everything in the garden is absolutely brimming with life.

“I’m glad you decided to visit out here, it’s so beautiful,” Brayden looks around and sighs. “I’m not only the gardener but the caretaker of the cemetery too.”

“I should’ve realized the previous Sergachev generations were buried on the premises.”

“Not just the Sergachevs but the workers as well,” Brayden adds.

“Really?”

“It’s nice they always thought of them as family too, you know?” 

Tony can hear the tiny crack in Brayden’s voice. There’s an underlying sadness in his words but Tony doesn’t know what to make of it. He decides to ask Brayden a question that’s been nagging at him since last night.

“You obviously take great care with the gardens and cemetery so why does the front look like nature took over?”

“Oh, I can’t go there.” Brayden shrugs like it’s the most obvious answer, only adding to Tony’s confusion because Misha said the same thing at dinner. 

Why can’t Brayden go to the front? What exactly is stopping him?

Tony doesn’t get to ponder long because Brayden’s speaking again.

“I have to keep working but you should explore the gardens some more,” Brayden picks up his tools, “I’ll be around if you need me.” 

They say their farewells and Tony ventures deeper, reading the headstones along the way despite being worn away by the weather, he can still make out most names. 

He finds a small path that leads to an area with even older headstones before Tony can get a closer look he stops in his tracks when he sees Alex standing in front of one.

Tony doesn’t make his presence known, not wanting to disturb Alex’s space. He seems to be saying something to the headstone but he’s not close enough to hear. This is a private moment and Tony needs to leave but as soon as he starts to leave he steps on a twig and it makes the loudest sound in an otherwise silent environment. 

Tony grimaces before schooling his features to face Alex who must’ve noticed him by now. 

“Alex, I-”

“Aren’t the gardens magnificent?” Alex interrupts him.

“Uh, yeah. Brayden is a genius.” 

“Years of practice. Breakfast will be served shortly.” 

Alex says no more and leaves Tony alone. Despite Alex trying to hide it, Tony could see the pain in Alex’s eyes and they did look a little red from crying. Tony feels like a jerk for intruding on Alex’s private moment but he does wonder who Alex was visiting.

His curiosity always gets the best of him unfortunately and he takes a closer look at the headstone in question.

_Andrej Sustr. Beloved.  
1762-_

Tony can’t make out the year of death because it’s faded away but he doesn’t understand why Alex was visiting this particular grave. It’s clearly well over two hundred years old. 

Maybe this Andrej person is a distant relative?

Or something…

Tony’s not quite sure what to make of all this. It’s not something he can or should ask about either. He knows one thing for sure, this person must be of great importance to Alex.

He can’t dwell on these thoughts though, Misha expects him at breakfast soon. He retraces his steps back to the mansion, waving to Brayden on his way past.  
~~~

Tony doesn’t find Misha in the dining hall but another, presumably Tyler going by the chef’s coat. 

Why the hell is everyone so young here? Do they have the fountain of youth? Have they been doing this since the day they were born? Jeesh. 

“Ah! Tony?” Tyler looks up from adding the finishing touches to the breakfast plates. “Normally, I don’t deliver my food but I wanted to meet you.”

“Well, it’s an honor because your food is _amazing_,” Tony can already feel himself salivating just from the smells wafting from the plates of food on the table. 

“I love hearing that,” Tyler chuckles, “we don’t get many visitors and it’s nice to cook for someone else for a change.”

“You act as if I never compliment your food,” Misha says by way of greeting.

“You do but he’s new and never tasted it before and I bet it’s the best he’s ever had, hmm?” Tyler looks to Tony expectantly.

“Don’t encourage him,” Misha rolls his eyes but there’s a fondness to them. 

“Fine, fine.” Tyler’s hand go up in mock defeat, “I’ll just go back to my kitchen. But please, do pass on any compliments to the chef!”

“He’s interesting,” Tony looks to Misha once Tyler leaves. 

Misha only offers a smile and a shrug before motioning for Tony to join him at the table. They ease back into easy conversation over breakfast and Tony just enjoys the moment. It doesn’t feel like he needs to try with Misha, they just fit together so well. 

It’s comforting. 

“I was thinking after breakfast I can show you the greenhouse properly.”

“Oh, with the storm finally cleared I should probably get going,” Tony says reluctantly, “I’ve probably overstayed my welcome anyway.”

“I apologize for interrupting but you will not be able to leave yet, Tony,” Alex appears from the kitchen to clear their plates.

“Why do you say that?”

“While the storm may have passed, the roads are flooded and stay that way for days.” 

“Of course they do,” Tony shakes his head.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Misha reaches across the table and gently pats Tony’s arm. He lingers and Tony doesn’t want Misha to stop touching him.

“Guess I’ll have to take you up on your greenhouse offer then.” 

“Wonderful!” Misha stands, “I do want to show you one other place first though.”

Misha’s eyes sparkle with...mischief? Wonderment? Tony’s not sure but he’s pretty excited with what Misha’s going to show him. 

He’s definitely surprised when Misha brings him to a grand ballroom. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much gold on a ceiling before.”

Misha laughs and pulls Tony towards the middle.

“You dance?”

“If you’re talking fancy dancing, then no.” 

Tony frowns but Misha looks undeterred.

“I’ll show you, it’s easy,” Misha takes both of Tony’s hands in his and spins him before pulling him close. “Hand here and here.” He repositions Tony’s hand so it’s on Misha’s shoulder and the other held in his own. 

“I’m going to be stepping all over your feet,” Tony tries to pull away but the hand on his waist tightens.

“Don’t look down. Focus on your partner.” 

He pulls Tony even closer and starts to move.

“Just follow my lead.”

Tony stumbles for the first steps but he doesn’t take his eyes off Misha, not that he could if he wanted to; the way Misha is gazing at him makes him want to melt. 

“This might be easier with music…”

“Ah, I can oblige.”

Tony laughs when Misha starts to hum quietly, a smiling blooming on his face all the while. It does help Tony keep a rhythm though and he barely manages to step on Misha’s feet anymore. 

Not that Misha seems to mind. 

They dance slowly never once breaking eye contact. Tony barely notices when the gap between them closes and they’re pressed together swaying to the music cascading from Misha’s lips. 

Tony’s heart flutters when the hand on his waist slides to the small of his back, pressing firmly. Misha leans in close to his ear. 

“You know this room could be full of people and I would never take my eyes off you,” Misha purrs.

Tony shudders at Misha’s hot breath against his skin. 

“Misha…”

Before Tony can say another word, Misha’s grip on him tightens and Tony’s suddenly off his footing and being dipped. Misha’s face is so close now their noses brush together. Misha pulls Tony back up and pushes him out for a spin before Tony’s pressed against Misha once again.

Misha smiles and squeezes Tony’s side before pulling away. 

“Thank you for the dance, Tony.” 

“I think I should be thanking you,” Tony’s out of breath and not because of the dancing. 

“I apologize for the little detour…”

Misha covers his mouth to laugh but Tony can see the pink on his cheeks.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve danced with someone.”

Misha’s words sound lonely and sad, just how long has it been just the four of them here? What’s keeping them in this place? 

Once again, Tony’s idle thoughts are short-lived because Misha’s starting to talk about the greenhouse again and he can’t help but be excited by Misha’s enthusiasm. 

They leave the ballroom, about halfway down the hall, Misha links his arm within Tony’s. He sighs happily at the contact, feeling strangely empty when they parted after their dance. They walk in silence which only makes Tony’s mind louder.

He can’t believe he’s falling for a man he met only _yesterday_ but here he is completely infatuated with everything about Misha. He just can’t get over how well they fit together. It’s practically seamless. 

Tony’s just being hopeful. Misha’s attention must stem from loneliness. That must be it. 

He’s never been the subject of anyone’s affection. Not like this. He tries to crush down the blooming feeling in his chest because he knows this can’t go anywhere. Tony will leave and he’ll never see Misha again. That thought alone makes it feel like a weight drops in his stomach and he’s sinking.

He feels a tug on his arm and Misha’s directing him into the greenhouse. The smile on Misha’s face brings him back from the depths. He’s going to enjoy his time with Misha no matter how much it’ll hurt to leave. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Misha proudly holds his arms open. 

“Wow,” Tony is taken aback by the sheer number of flowers. 

“Some of these are quite rare and require special care.”

“There are so many roses..” 

“Those are my favorite,” Misha bends down and picks a lavender rose and offers it to Tony. “Every color of rose has a different meaning.”

“Oh, yes! Flower language, right?”

“Right!” 

Tony accepts the rose and admires how pristine it looks, Misha obviously takes great care of the greenhouse. 

“You know my father won my mother over with a bouquet of peonies, buttercups, and tulips. She always loved flower language and my father knew nothing about it but he found as many books as he could to help give her the perfect bouquet to show how much he loved her.” 

“He definitely got his message across,” Tony continues to admire his rose, that blooming feeling from earlier returning. 

“Sometimes flowers say more than words can,” Misha says softly. “I hope you keep it with you always.” 

Tony looks up and realizes how close Misha is now. They stare at each other both looking like they want to say something but neither can find the words. But Tony’s looking into Misha’s eyes and he sees warmth and kindness but there’s something underneath too...sorrow, maybe? Regret?

Misha straightens when someone clears their throat behind Tony. He turns to see Alex standing in the doorway.

“I apologize for the intrusion but Brayden requires your presence, Misha.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Misha squeezes the back of Tony’s arm in goodbye and leaves Tony alone in the greenhouse.

Tony wonders what the four of them do in their spare time, obviously, Brayden keeps busy with the gardens and Alex has enough duties around the mansion to keep him occupied. He’s not sure what Tyler does when he’s not cooking or even where Misha disappears to during the day. 

They all must have their own ways to keep themselves entertained.

Tony twirls the rose in his hand and smiles fondly at the thought of Misha coming to the greenhouse and tending to the flowers or cuddled up on an overstuffed couch reading a mountain of books. 

Actually, the latter’s not a bad idea.

Tony heads to the library and picks out a few books that pique his interests. Well, he actually picks them based on their covers which he knows he _shouldn’t_ do but they’re pretty and he doesn’t care. He carefully places his rose on top of the books and carries them to his room.

He makes sure to place his rose in a glass of water before setting up his little reading nook on the chaise by the window that overlooks the garden. 

Tony looks over the books he picked, the first looks like a mystery novel but it’s rather large and he feels he should save that one for later. He grabs the next one, blushing when he notices he accidentally picked an erotica novel.

“Whoops, definitely not reading that one,” Tony laughs, “...Probably.”  
Tony puts it aside and picks up the last book, the cover is extremely ornate and well worn. He opens the cover and raises an eyebrow at the title. 

The History of the Sergachev Family

Now, this has Tony’s attention. The pages are thick and handwritten with drawings of the Sergachev crest here and there. Tony reads the first few pages about how the Sergachevs came to be but who is he kidding he just wants to know about Misha. He keeps flipping through the pages, looking for that familiar face. He smiles when he finally comes to Misha’s portrait but it quickly fades. Misha’s information is not at the end of the book, in fact, he’s probably a little more than halfway through it. The pages after Misha’s are blank.

Huh.

Tony flips to the pages before Misha’s and sees his parents' biographies including their dates of death.

That...that can’t be right.

When Tony goes back to Misha’s page he realizes Misha was born over two hundred years ago. He shakes his head, thinking he’s clearly reading this wrong but the information in front of him does not change.

What the hell is going on? How is Misha over two hundred years old? Are the others like that too? 

“Holy shit, are they vampires?!” Tony’s eyes go wide but he smacks himself in the forehead when he realizes how stupid that sounds. Vampires can’t go outside in the sun and Brayden and Alex were outside earlier. 

“What happened to you?” Tony asks Misha’s portrait. 

He sighs, he’s not going to get answers from a portrait. He needs to ask the source himself. But is that something he can just outright ask? Is it really any of Tony’s business to question how they are seemingly immortal? What right does he have to pry when they gave him a place to stay because he’s stranded?

Maybe that’s exactly the reason he should ask.

Because…

What if they need help? 

Tony takes the book and goes to search for Misha, finding him sitting at his desk in the den pressing flowers in a book. 

He clears his throat and Misha looks up.

“Oh, Tony! Hello!” 

He smiles but it quickly fades when his eyes fall to the book Tony’s holding in his arms.

“I believe you have some questions.” 

“A few.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Are you really over two hundred years old? Why?? HOW did this happen?”

Tony takes a deep breath and keeps spouting off question after question not even giving Misha the time to answer before he runs out of steam and stops with a huff.

“We were cursed.”

“What?” 

Tony stares at Misha, he looks absolutely defeated. 

“A witch cursed us long ago...we never figured out how to break it.”

“So, the others? They’re stuck here too?”

“Yes, we can’t leave...we can’t move on...we’re just stuck here frozen in time,” Misha shakes his head. He stands from his desk and walks towards Tony. 

“But what happened to everyone else?”

“They grew old with time, of course,” Misha takes the book from Tony and flips to the pages with his parents. “The four of us were the only ones here at the time when the curse happened.”

Tony watches Misha run his hands over the pages softly, a somber look on his face. 

“It’s a cruel fate to watch those you love continue to age while the sands of time have stilled for you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“There has to be a way to break it though!” Tony almost yells, upset that Misha and the others have been trapped here for so long. No one’s been able to help them and Tony will be damned if he doesn’t try. 

“We’ve tried countless times,” Misha sighs and snaps the book closed. “I’ve gone over with Alex probably a thousand times what the witch said but nothing’s worked.”

“Then we’ll just think of another way!”

Misha laughs and Tony can hear the bitter tone to it. 

“I think at this point we’ve resigned to our fates, Tony. It’s not fair but…” he trails off and places his hand on Tony’s arm. 

“We don’t always get what we want,” Misha adds after a moment.

“I’m still going to try,” Tony says quietly. “You’ve already done so much for me in my short time here, this is the least I can do to try and repay any of that.”

“It’s best not to worry yourself over us, Tony,” he squeezes his arm.

Tony places his hand on top of Misha’s and runs his thumb over his knuckles.

“I promise you I will figure this out.” 

Tony’s never been more determined about anything in his life. 

Misha smiles, it’s soft and almost looks like a smile reserved just for Tony. 

“If your heart is set then I suggest you talk to Alex, he had direct contact with the witch.”

“Thank you, Misha.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t run out of the mansion as soon as you realized,” Misha leans in, “You would not be the first.”

“You’re stuck here and need help. I’m going to help you if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Tony steps into Misha’s space, hesitantly reaching out and cupping Misha’s face in both hands.

“I will not fail you.” 

Misha’s eyes widen at his words. Tony hopes that Misha can see the determination and drive in his eyes because it’s true, he will not fail Misha. He can’t. 

Because he loves him.

Tony’s heart starts pounding in his chest at the realization. He loves Misha and seeing the look of absolute gratitude on Misha’s face only solidifies those feelings.

“I promise you I will find a way,” Tony whispers and tears himself away from Misha to find Alex. 

~

Tony eventually runs into Alex dusting knick knacks on a shelf. 

“Misha told me to ask you about the witch,” he says without preamble.

Alex stops and turns to Tony.

“Follow me.” 

Alex leads Tony to the front door. 

Shit, is Alex going to kick him out? 

Instead, Alex lifts the front curtain to the side and stares out the window. 

“There used to be a little village just up the way from here, I would go there for produce and various supplies.” 

Tony joins Alex by the window.

“I knew all the merchants there,” Alex continues, “and there was this one young man who would sell trinkets like crystals and jewelry.” 

“Was he the witch?” 

“Yes. He would always try to sell me his wares but I would decline but kept pleasant conversation with him. He took our conversations differently than I did, apparently.” 

“Did he curse you because you wouldn’t buy his stuff?” Tony looks to Alex whose eyes never waver from the window.

“If only it were that simple, hm?” A smirk finds Alex’s face and he shakes his head. “He believed my intentions with him were more than friendly.”

Alex finally looks to him knowingly.

Oh.

“Shit, he thought you were flirting?” Tony frowns. “But that’s no reason to curse someone!”

“I believe jealousy is the root cause.”

“Why would the witch be jealous?”

“One day I went to the village with Andrej, I believe you met him during your visit to the gardens.”

“Y-yes, I did and I’m so-”

“You have nothing to apologize about.” Alex cuts him off. “Andrej was my lover and he would accompany me to the village sometimes when he wasn’t busy with work.”

“How did you two meet?” 

“He was the local milliner, we met when I needed to commission a new wardrobe for an upcoming Sergachev ball...we fell for one another immediately,” Alex laughs softly but there’s a twinge of sadness lurking underneath. 

“You loved him a lot.”

“I did...I still do. I miss him so much.”

“The witch cursed you after he saw you with Andrej?” Tony asks.

“Yes, when I made my regular rounds with Andrej accompanying me the witch acted coldly towards me, which I thought was odd. He showed up later that night here and in a blind fit of jealousy curses me...or at least I thought it was just me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said that the flow of time would stop and I would have to watch all that I care about wither and die while I am bound the land never able to leave.” 

“But instead cursed the whole mansion…” Tony adds.  
“Yes, just the four of us were here that night, the remainder of the house went to another estate for the holidays.” 

“Did the witch tell you how to break it though?”

Alex nods.

“True love’s kiss.”

“So Andrej isn’t-”

“No, he is.” Alex shoots him a glare, “I love Andrej, I never wanted anyone else.”

He looks away and sighs.

“I thought we could break the curse immediately but when we kissed nothing happened.”

“Alex…”

“I know I’m not wrong about Andrej because the pain I felt watching him grow older while I was just stuck here and then one day...one day he was _gone._” His voice cracks. “I..I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” 

“There has to be a way to break this though! Maybe the answer isn’t so obvious I mean the witch did only mean to curse you but ended up cursing the whole property and anyone inside.” 

Alex sighs at him, his shoulders slumping. 

“I appreciate your concerns, Tony, but this is not your burden to bear.” 

He places his hand hesitantly on Tony’s shoulder and squeezes. 

“No, I’m going to help you. Something about this just doesn’t make sense and I intend to make this all right!”

“Please, do not worry yourself over us.”

“I just need to think this over, I’ll figure this out, Alex. I promise.” 

Alex looks like he wants to say something else but only offers Tony a sad smile and departs. 

“I promise.” 

Tony repeats to no one but his reflection in the window, more determined than ever. He needs to help them, they’ve been stuck here watching time move on around them and losing everyone they love.

Tony’s heart aches for them. 

He goes over Alex’s story over and over while wandering about the mansion. 

“The witch curses Alex and yet the whole mansion is affected.” 

“Andrej is Alex’s true love and yet kissing him didn’t work.”

Tony rubs his temples, he suddenly has a headache. He’s gone over Alex’s story countless times and he only gets more frustrated by the minute thinking about it. The curse _should_ be broken. So what piece are they missing?

“I need to think about something else for a minute,” Tony mutters. 

He needs to distract himself for a while, answers tend to come to him when his mind is occupied with some menial task. Tony travels to the library and peruses the books again. He stops when he finds a book about flower language, smiling at the thought of Misha’s story from earlier. He slides the book from the shelf; reading this will prove to be a good distraction for Tony. 

Tony flips it open and skims a few pages, he’s in awe over how many meanings a flower can have, from their color to how they’re arranged in a bouquet. 

“Jeesh, who knew a petunia could have so many meanings.”

He remembers the rose Misha gave him and searches for the section on roses. His eyes scan the pages while looking for lavender roses when his mind comes to a sudden realization.

Maybe the witch's only intention was to curse Alex but somehow it affected the whole mansion...because he’s bound to the land too.

Maybe he thought Alex was the owner…

Wait.

If that’s the case, it’s no surprise that no matter what Alex and Andrej tried the curse remains...

Because…

_Lavender - Love At First Sight_  
Tony slams the book shut and races out of the library. He runs to Misha’s regular haunts yet he’s nowhere to be found.

But something tells Tony he knows exactly where to find him. 

His feet lead him to the gardens where he finds Misha in the gazebo sketching flowers.

“M-misha…” Tony rasps out.

“What’s got you so flustered?” Misha teases. “Did you run here?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“The rose.”

Misha’s eyes widen and he quickly looks away.

“Yes, I did.”

The most beautiful blush blooms on Misha's face as the words leave him. 

Tony doesn’t admire it long before he’s grabbing Misha by the shirt and pressing their lips together. Misha melts against him and his fingers dive into Tony’s curls. Tony snakes his arms around Misha’s torso and deepens their kiss, only breaking to come up for air.

Misha lets out a gasp when their lips part, cupping Tony’s face.

“Tony, what was-”

“You needed to find true love’s kiss, not Alex.” 

“Of all the silly things,” Misha laughs and nuzzles against Tony. “The curse is broken then?!” 

Misha sounds so happy. 

“Yes, finally,” Tony hugs Misha tighter. 

“Now, we can live again!” He pulls back and brushes away some of the hairs in front of his face. 

Tony frowns when he notices how Misha’s fingers are starting to blur at the edges almost as if he’s…

No. 

No. No. No.

“What’s wrong, love?” Misha caresses his cheek.

“Misha, look,” Tony grabs Misha’s hand to show him. 

Misha gasps. 

Tony presses his lips to them, barely feeling Misha there as his fingers start to fade away.

“What’s happening?!” Misha asks, panic clear in his eyes.

“I guess you’re going back,” Tony feels like someone’s placed a vice grip on his heart.

“No!” Misha grabs onto Tony, “I don’t want to leave!” 

Tony’s eyes well, he can barely feel Misha against him now. 

“This can’t be happening, I can’t lose you,” Misha cries out and Tony wipes away the tears that fall.

How cruel. He finally finds his true love and he’s going to lose him. 

“Goodbye, my love,” Tony whispers right as Misha fades away, only his tears remaining on Tony’s skin. 

Tony lets out a choked sob and the tears he held at bay finally spill over. He finds a way to break the curse and he keeps the promise he made but loses Misha in the process. 

He would have such rotten luck. Only he would find his true love and lose them to some bullshit curse.

Tony all but collapses onto the gazebo bench clutching the sketch Misha left behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilogue_

Six months later.

Tony opens the door to the mansion, no, to _his_ mansion and sighs. The once warm interior filled with golden light is now dull and covered in dust. He didn’t think he should return here again once he left but he could never erase it from his thoughts. He could never erase Misha, no matter how painful.

Tony finally holds the deed to the Sergachev estate in his hands. He still can’t believe he owns it now. He walks down the hall to see that wonderful portrait of Misha smiling at him. Tony misses him so much that his chest hurts. 

“I love you,” Tony says to the painting. “I wish you could be here with me but I’m going to fix this place up...make it a little more modern but keep the charm, of course.” 

He runs his hand along the bottom of the frame, wiping the dust away.

“I’ll fix up the greenhouse and the gardens too!”

He smiles at the portrait.

“I definitely don’t have Brayden’s green thumb but I’m going to make sure there’s plenty of lavender roses.”

Tony wipes the moisture from his cheeks, he didn’t even realize he was crying. 

“I still have the one you gave me, you know,” he smiles, “I learned how to press flowers for it.”

“I hope you like what I do here...I...I want to make this home.”

He gazes at Misha for just a moment longer before tearing himself away to start his new endeavor. 

~

Almost a whole year passes before Tony finishes with the renovations. Fixing up the mansion did wonders in keeping him busy, at least during the day. At night, Tony’s mind always wanders to Misha and he only makes him miss him more. Now, he worries because his mind is no longer preoccupied during the day.

“God, I miss him so much,” Tony whines and throws himself on the couch in the grand living room. 

He clutches one of the pillows to him and decides he deserves a nap after all his hard work. 

Tony’s just starting to nod off when he hears someone calling his name.

Wait.

That sounds like…

“MISHA!?” Tony scrambles off the couch and follows the voice. Tony runs towards the ballroom and gasps when Misha skids around the other corner.

“TONY!” Misha shouts and runs towards him. They meet halfway and fall into each other’s arms. 

“How are you here?!” Tony’s eyes spill over with tears, his hands caress Misha’s face because he’s here. He’s real. Tony can feel him and he never wants to let go.

“I found that witch when I went back and gave him an earful,” Misha laughs between his sobs and pressing kisses all over Tony’s face.

“And he didn’t try to curse you?” Tony laughs.

“He apologized, he only meant to curse Alex but messed up,” Misha nuzzles him, “He asked how to make it up to me, I told him to send me back to you.”

“They sure took their sweet time sending you back,” Tony buries his face in the crook of Misha’s neck.

“But I’m here now and that’s what matters,” Misha caresses Tony’s hair softly.

“I worried that once you went back you would forget about me.” 

“I could never forget the love of my life.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Misha. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Tony tries to stop his sobs but he can’t help it, Misha’s in his arms crying just as much as he is and they probably look like a mess. 

“I practically ran through the whole mansion hoping you would be here still,” Misha chokes out.

“I couldn’t stay away, it kept calling to me...you kept calling me back here.”

“Maybe in some way you knew I’d find my way back to you.”

“Only in my dreams did I think that would happen,” Tony laughs and wipes at his face.

“Want me to pinch you so you know it’s real?” Misha teases.

“No, I know it’s real. You’re here, I can feel you.”

Tony cups his face and kisses him softly.

“I can see you did some renovations but the only place I want to see right now is our bedroom,” Misha mutters in between kisses, biting at Tony’s lips.

“Our bedroom?” Tony blinks and his heart jumps.

Misha only offers a wink and a smile, taking Tony’s hand to pull him down the hall.

“I don’t think a tour will happen today.”

“Tomorrow then, but right now let’s make up for lost time.”

The look on Misha’s face tells Tony they won’t waste a single second. 

~~~~

_Second Epilogue_

Andrej tallies up his sales for the day on his ledger, rubbing his eyes as the tiredness of the day starts to overtake him. 

He doesn’t even look up when the bell on top of the door rings.

“Closed for the night.”

He doesn’t hear the bell again signaling they’ve left. Andrej frowns, a little annoyed and looks up.

“I said clo-”

The words die in his throat when his eyes fall on Alex. 

Andrej knocks over three mannequins to get to him, once in his arms, Andrej desperately clings to Alex.

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.”


End file.
